Not What it Seems
by poshcinnamon
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano were always best friends. Some may say they were even attached at the hip. The boys are separated for 5 years until Lovino gets a suspicious note in the mail from Feliciano proposing he attends his boarding school so they can be together. Lovino accepts but quickly learns that in this school, everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino and Feliciano had always been best friends. From birth, everyone around them would comment about how the Italian brothers were attached at the hip. They did everything together, so when at the young age of eleven their parents decided that divorce was appropriate of course both were heart broken. Lovino still remembers the day he waved goodbye to his brother as Feliciano had gotten into the car with his father and drove away into the distance, his mother's hand rested gently on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

He had felt empty.

The boys did intend to stay as in touch as possible but by the 3rd year Feliciano's letters dawdled and when Christmas rolled around he hadn't even sent a present. After that there was nothing. It was as though Feliciano hadn't existed at all.

Throughout the years after being completely shut off from his brother, Lovino coldened. His attitude changed drastically and he found it very hard to get attached to people. He was distant from his mother, his peers, and any remaining friends he had soon left. Lovino had no one.

 _5 years since departure_

"Lovi!" A voice echoed through the houses bare walls. Lovino opened his eyes, shooting up in bed. Every time he woke, he never peacefully yawned like those described in stories. He would immediately sit up as though there was an intruder in his house. If his house was his mind, I guess you could say there was an intruder.

That intruder was reality.

Lovino stared blankly at the beige walls of his bedroom. His bedroom was large, empty and boring. He had once shared it with his twin brother long ago but since his parents divorce the rooms once clustered happy auroa, the heap of happy familiar pictures scribbled in crayon and toys scattered in perfect disharmony was all gone. Instead, the walls now much uglier without the pastel colours, stood bare. Against the back wall his bed stood, duvet and sheets designed like the galaxy but Lovino felt more lost in them then a space explorer.

Lovino had developed a very pessimistic nature. His mother adorned him with as much as she could afford and although Lovino appreciated her efforts he didn't want the video games and the countless books. He wanted his brother. He wanted to once again get annoyed at his constantly cheery face or marvel at how someone managed to skip everywhere they go.

Lovino had _wanted_ his brother, maybe. However 5 years after their separation he doubted the one thing he really wanted would ever come to be.

"Lovino!" The voice silky and sweet echoed through the hollow house once more. Lovino dragged his feet out of bed and forced himself to walk quickly towards the door and down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie". His mother greeted him. Lovino sat himself down at the breakfast bar with a blank expression. He nodded to his mother in thanks to the toast with jam and butter placed in front of him before munching away quickly at it.

"A letter came in the mail for you today".

He stopped. Nothing ever came for him. Unless? No, it couldn't be.

His mother handed him an old looking envelope, the paper had a yellowish tinge. Despite the unappealing look scrawled in bold black letters cleary said:

 **TO:**

Lovino Vargas

334 Kylie Road

Avenue, Kalhydra

4385

 **SENDER:**

Feliciano Vargas

Madame Merci-Lilacs Boarding School

Hilightlan, Kalhydra

6457

Lovino could see himself visibly shaking in excitement. He felt a burst of joy shoot through him. His brother had sent him something. It had been 2 years since he had replied to Lovino's letters _and he sent him something._

Lovino teared open the envelope, his mother clapping her hands in excitement. After almost ripping the envelope in half a pamphlet fell onto his lap. He'd read that later.

With shaky hands, he slowly unfolded the letter.

 _Ciao Lovi!_

 _I know it's been so long since we last talked but I have great news!_

 _They have an opening for a new student at my boarding school and are interested in giving you a scholarship! I told them all about you and how great you are and they said they'd be willing to give you an interview! Isn't that great Lovino? You can come to my school with me! We can dorm together and hang out everyday and you can meet all of my friends! Doesn't that sound fantastic? Inside I put a pamphlet for my school. Please consider it Lovi, I miss you so much!_

 _With love, Feliciano._

Lovino stared shocked at the letter, before picking up the pamphlet on his lap and studying it closely.

On it read 'Madame Merci-Lilacs Boarding School for Gifted Children' or, MMLBS for short.

The pictures showed a very large expensive looking school, and inside was a series of photos from different school events such as sport days and plays. Basically everything you'd find in a regular school ad.

"So.. What is it?" Lovino's mother asked, her long dark hair was tied in a plait, swinging at her waist.

"Well.. I might be going to Madame Merci-Lilacs Boarding School for Gifted Children". Lovino said smiling for what seemed like the first time in years.

And boy, did it feel great.


	2. Chapter 2

_There is one place you must never go. That is, the forest at the edge of the school._

When Lovino and his mother first pulled up into the school, Lovino was a bit skeptical.

Something about the place seemed.. Off. It was nice enough, It seemed to be clean and sanitary and as Lovino and his mother Analise walked through the halls, the students adorned in white blouses and green ties all seemed happy enough.

But something was nudging at Lovino otherwise.

When they first entered her office it was dark. However, in a split second it seemed almost magically the blinds were open and the light was turned on. That could be passed off as normal perhaps, but it happened in the mere time span of 0.1 seconds so Lovino's nerves were pushing at him.

"Ah, hello". The lady said in a thick French accent.

Lovino noted her short brown hair, pulled in a tight bun. The lady wore what could be described as a poncho-like garment and underneath it an attractive dark blue dress. She looked as though she were in her late 30's however had very few wrinkles.

"Hello, I'm Analise" -Lovino's mother introduced herself- "and this is my son Lovino, Feliciano's brother".

"Ah yes Lovino". The lady smiled down at Lovino although it felt more menacing than anything. "Pleasure to meet you. Feli has told me quite a lot about his _fantastique_ brother".

Lovino shrinked back. This lady was freakin' scary.

"Well I do hope you enjoy it at our quaint little school. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends".

Lovino did nothing but nod politely.

"I love you, ok?" Lovino's mum reassured him

Lovino rolled his eyes. His mother had been bidding him farewell for the last 20 minutes, goodbye was seemingly not enough.

"I love you mama". Lovino gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before lugging his baggage towards the front of the school.

"Be good!" She shouted before Lovino had entered the building.

"Ah you must be the new student" a man, about in his early 20's with blonde hair and strangely lilac eyes greeted Lovino. "I'll be one of your teachers". He noticed the heavy luggage in Lovino's arms. "Do you need some help?"

Lovino nodded, the teacher taking one of his bags and carrying it with ease.

As they were walking the teacher introduced himself.

"I'm Mr Väinämöinen, but due to the fact that's rather hard to pronounce you can just call me Tino".

"Ok.. Thank you Mr- Ah, Tino".

"You'll be boarding with your brother of course and another student called Arthur Kirkland. We try our best to keep siblings together when it comes to dorms so you'll probably be with your brother for years to come, don't you worry".

"Lovi!"

From down the hall, Lovino could see a figure much like his own running towards him with their arms outstretched.

"Feli?"

Feliciano practically jumped on Lovino taking him in a warm embrace. Lovino could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. He pulled his brother off him to look at him and saw that they were mutually emotional.

"You…" Lovino was suddenly very aware of the teacher's eyes on him. "Dork". He laughed before pulling his brother into a tight hug.

"Fratello! I missed you so much! I'm so happy to have you here! We're gonna board together and have fun and play games and draw like we used to! And I can introduce you to all my friends and it'll be wonderful Lovi I know it!~" Feliciano rambled on.

"I'll leave you guys to it then". Tino waved goodbye to the brothers and Feliciano chased Lovino into their dorm room.

Lovino and Feliciano fell down happily on one of the beds, only to be greeted by a not-so-happy face.

"Oi! Come on Feliciano that's my bed". Lovino looked up at the voice, belonging to a boy with messy blonde hair, thick, bushy eyebrows and a British accent.

The boy pushed Feliciano off the bed who just fell with a thud to the floor, giggling like mad.

Lovino felt protective. "Hey! Don't push my brother!"

Arthur sneered at Lovino eyeing him over. "So what are you then?"

Lovino was about to question what on earth Arthur meant before Feliciano interrupted.

"Arthur! Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Arthur stared suspiciously back and forth between the brothers, before nodding curtly and following Feliciano out the door.

Feli shut the door behind him but Lovino knew better than to let his curiosity eat at him. He pressed his ear against the door to attempt to hear the muffled conversation.

"You can't tell him!" He heard his brother's voice.

"He's a normie? Feliciano he's not safe here".

More talking far too quiet for Lovino to hear.

"She thinks" _muffled_ "Vampire.." _mumbling_

Vampire? What the hell were they talking about?

"I can't believe you". Arthur had muttered before opening the dorm door, Lovino falling onto the ground at the lack of support.

Arthur glared at him, 'hmph'ing at his form and went to his bed, taking out a book and giving the brothers the silent treatment. Lovino gave Feliciano a strange look, who just smiled awkwardly.

A bell rang throughout the building, symbolising dinner. It was a Sunday and school was to start tomorrow.

"Come on Lovi! You can sit and eat with me and our friends! Right Arthur?"

Arthur pouted, stomping out of the room. Feliciano shrugged and took his brothers hand, following Arthur downstairs to the dinner hall.

The dinner hall was total chaos.

All around were children from ages 11-18 chattering and talking to each other animatedly. Lovino felt his nerves wrack up again. All seemed normal, but there was something bugging him.

Lovino looked up as a voice called to them. "Feli! Dude! Over here!" He saw the owner, a boy with blonde hair in a cowlick and shining blue eyes wave at the brothers, gesturing them to come over.

Feliciano gripped at Lovino's hand and dragged him towards the table.

Lovino took note of the people sitting around the reasonably sized, oak table. On one side sat the boy with the cowlick, next to him was Arthur and next to Arthur was a boy who looked surprisingly a lot like the first boy, however his eyes were lilac and his hair was wavier.

Across from the Lilac eyed boy was another male who held a stoic expression. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Lovino noticed how this one shined with beauty and immediately envied him. Next to him, sat another kid with blonde hair that stuck up and out at odd angles and he seemed to be poking at the stoic guys face, who showed no signs of amusement or annoyance.

There sat one more occupant, a boy with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked flustered at the lack of space when Feliciano and Lovino came to the table. "Sorry" He muttered in a German accent.

"That's no problem!~ Lovi these are my friends!" Feliciano said in his usual happy tune.

"That's Alfred"- Feliciano pointed at the blue eyed boy from earlier who had first called them over "and you know Arthur". Arthur turned his head away with a disapproving grunt. "That's Matthew, Alfred's brother". Feliciano pointed at the small boy with lilac eyes.

That would explain the resemblance he thought.

"That's Lukas and Matthias". He then pointed to the strangely handsome one and the one with the hair that stuck out at odd angles. "And that's Ludwig!" Feliciano finished gesturing towards the apologetic male.

Lovino, despite a usually cold nature was in fact very shy. This many people at once was quite overwhelming.

He simply nodded to the group and sat down quietly next to his brother, listening to the conversation.

"And I said oatmeal? Are you crazy?!"

The group burst into laughter all but Lovino who felt like he was being left out.

"Bastards.."

"So Lovino, what's your thing?"

Lovino looked up to see Feliciano with a panicked expression, Alfred having asked the question seemingly studying him carefully.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" He grunted. "What do you mean thing?"

Alfred was about to answer before Feliciano interrupted.

"My oh my, look at the time!" Feli stuttered awkwardly, grabbing his brother's hand. "We really better be going now- ah- Lovi hasn't unpacked yet!" Feliciano stammered, practically dragging his brother out into the hall.

"Feli!" Lovino yelled. "What the heck was that?!"

Feliciano mumbled something, trying to find the right words.

"This is ridiculous". Lovino muttered, pacing. And it was. This entire day had been whack. Lovino was annoyed, now. He had expected to go to a normal school with his brother and be happy. Instead he's getting asked weird questions and is hearing muffled conversations about him and vampires? This was too much.

"If you don't explain to me what's going on Fratello- I'll.." Lovino didn't know. He was enrolled in this school, where could he go?

"Lovi…" Feliciano began slowly, lips pursed as though he was choosing his words carefully. "I.. can't tell you.."

Lovino hmphed, and ran away, pulling his hand from his brothers grip.

"Lovi! I'm trying to protect you!"

Lovino didn't care. He didn't need protection. Especially from a brother who ignored him for 2 years.

Lovino ran out the back steps of the school and scanned his surroundings for somewhere to go. He spotted a forestry near the back of the grounds and a single thought echoed through his head.

 _There is one place you must never go. That is, the forest at the edge of the school._

How bad could it possibly be?

Lovino ran towards the greenery without a second thought. He was mad, he was furious. Feliciano could suck it.

He finally after going as fast as his feet could take him came upon the forest. It was much bigger and more threatening up close, but without a clear head and watery eyes Lovino payed no mind.

He walked into the forestry carelessly stepping on branches and making thick sharp noises that echoed around.

As he walked further into the forest the trees seemed to become fuller, the pale moonlight that once lightened his path now completely blocked by the branches.

Lovino scowled and kicked a tree in annoyance.

He heard rustling.

Lovino whipped around scanning the area he was in. Surely no one was there. Was it just a rabbit?

He tried to contain his breathing as he slowly tuned in circles. When he saw nothing around him he deemed himself safe and walked forward, stepping on another branch.

Bad choice.

A creature, alike a human in structure but characteristics and features unlike any creature Lovino had ever seen pounced at him.

Lovino screamed in fear and tried to run but the creature caught his leg and slammed him against a tree.

The wind was knocked out of him and Lovino gasped for air trying to hold the tree as support before he took another blow to the stomach.

He let out a strangled cry as he saw the creature raise its arm, long pointy fingernails glinting.

There was a screech in the distance, much alike the sound of a bird.

The creature turned to the source of the sound, backing away and hissing at the coming light.

There, in the sky, was Feliciano. On his back, was a pair of magnificent flaming orange wings.

Feliciano hit the ground on both feet. His wings were 3 times wider than he was himself and seemed to be made of fire He looked up at Lovino and the creature with eyes glistening in the light of his wings.

The creature hissed, backing away.

"Get" Feliciano took a step toward it.

"Away" the creature roared in Feliciano's face, but he didn't even flinch.

"From my" He took another step forward and the creature shrunk back.

"Brother!" Feliciano screamed before letting out the same cry alike before, similar to a bird.

The creature ran from the scene and Lovino watched its retreating figure before looking back up at his brother.

"F..Feli?"

He blacked out.


End file.
